Lady Forever
by Tulusu
Summary: Love is not suffering, he said.
1. type A

Lady Forever

summary: "Love is not suffering," he said.

A/n. Inuyasha does no belong to me. If it did, it'd be even more dramatic. :)

"Oh, but don't you know? To find out your blood-type, there's an easy test," Kagome's friend Ai had been suprised that Kagome didn't know her blood type. "Do you want to take the test to find out? I'm O+."

_Kikyou spread her legs for Inuyasha slowly, offering him herself gracefully. _

"Sure," Kagome said nervously to Ai. She had already heard that B's had the worst tempers and she really didn't want to be B. She wanted to be an A— someone loveable and kind.

_Inuyasha placed his weight on his palms, flat against and trapping Kikyou's long black hair. She did not protest, raising her head to kiss him even so. With her hands, Kikyou carresed Inuyasha's member gently. He moaned, and his eyes writhed backwards as he gladly recieved Kikyou._

"Alright. Answer truthfully: you come home one night, and through the front window you see your lover being unfaithful with another woman."

_He began to sparrow into her cave, spurring quick and hard breaths from Kikyou._

"Do you march in and kill your lover, or do you just stand there silently, watching everything?"

_It wasn't long before he shuddered, a shudder that sent Kikyou's hands over his face, pulling back hair from his sweated forehead. _

"Do you spend the whole time thinking of what to do, or do you have some other kind of revenge?"

"_Sleep," Kikyou said. Inuyasha pulled her into him on the ground— even sleeping he didn't let her go. _

"I'd spend the whole time thinking of what to do," Kagome said, trying to make herself into a type-A personality. "What's that mean?"

_Turning her head, she looked straightly into Kagome's eyes, seeing Inuyasha was unable to recognize Kagome._

"You're an A," Ai beamed. "Just as I had imagined. You're so kind and friendly. But that temper of your's through me off—I thought you might be type B."

Both girls laughed and continued looking at the picture of their favorite male popstar.

"Ooh, he's type O+ too. We'd get along," Ai said...

_Too shocked to break the contact, too broken to run, Kagome stared hard at Kikyou. She had never seen a man and woman make love before— not truly. And seeing it all this way... this personally... this wrongly... _

_Looking away, Kagome sputtered, all the while wondering if she even dared leave record with Inuyasha... Did she even want him to know she had seen it all? Still, before she could regret her words, it came in a whisper:_

"_Oswauri."_

_As if this sound gave her the power to run inside her legs, she took off as fast as she could through the forest. To where, she didn't know Anywhere!_

_For just this once, she didn't want Inuyasha to chase after her and explain she was the only one. What she had witnessed was no kiss, no words, no petty secret conversation..._

_From the distance, Kagome heard Inuyasha's suprised scream. And she found, suddenly, that she could run even faster._

_She was almost at the clearing that led back to the well and home. In her own century, she could... cry. Yes, she would cry._

_Kagome refrained from thinking to herself, "At home I will wait for Inuyasha to swear off Kikyou forever, to pledge his undying love to me alone, and to marry me."_

_Instead, she preffered to think that at home she would be crying. _

_In the clearing, she grew alarmed. On the tree across from the well sat Shesshomaru—waiting for her, as it were._

_Quickly trying to hide her tears, she called out in a rough voice to him and asked what he wanted, wiping her face with her long sleeves._

"_I mean you no dishonor, human girl," he said, standing from the anceint tree root he had been sitting on comfortably._

"_What do you want?!"_

"_Speak with me."_

"_How did you find out about this place?"_

"_I've heard of it," he said, looking aggitated by her questions. "Speak with me, and I will leave you alone so you may return home."_

"_I—I can't stay. I've got to go home." There was something anxious behind her voice. _

"_And wait for him?" Sheshomaru asked, hitting her anxiety right in the twisted face._

_Kagome fumed with rage. She felt insane and outside of herself. "You were there?!"_

"_No. I was in the general area, but I did smell it. Quite a horrible stench. I knew you'd come here to go home and wait for the half-blood. He does come through this well, no?"_

"_Go away and let me be!" Kagome commanded. Sheshomaru drew tight into the space between them._

"_Love is not suffering," he said, his voice calm and not angry. "You are waiting for Kikyou to die, but she will not. Every day it's your soul that dies—not hers. And she is loved while you are only suffered."_

_At first, his words were as powerful as Kikyou's black eyes. But then, over come with intolerable pain, Kagome pushed him. "Go away and let me be."_

"_Then you choose death. You are dead. Yes— be glad. Be foolishly glad he'll follow you and say he didn't mean to hurt you. But he smelt you, sure as I did, and he was too unmoved to do anything. He has chosen her, and he always will."_

_Kagome couldn't be made to listen. She made quick steps to the well and began to lift the lid. It was heavier than it had ever been, as if someone had turned it into a mountain._

"_I've placed a charm ontop the well. You can't lift the lid to get inside. I know Inuyasha will be here soon. So talk to me before he comes."_

"_No! Take it off! Keida, where are you?! Help me!"_

_She pulled with all her strength on the lid to no ends. Sheshomaru only scoffed and continued his cruel words._

"_Stop it! Stop it!" she pleaded, giving up on the well and falling to the ground on her knees. "Please..."_

_Towering over her and glowering at her, Shesshomaru did stop and pause for a while. He watched her wail and sob._

_After reaching beneath his under shirts, he discarded into her lap a hankerchief-sized rag, cut from a soft piece of white silk._

_Thinking the rag was a hankerchief, Kagome took a hold of it, and just as she was about to throw it up into his face with all her fist's might, she realized the powerful embordiery framing the sides._

"_What is it?" She asked, even as she held it properly and admired the great demon dog and fox lady._

"_It was my mother's. She wouldn't want you to suffer it with your tears."_

_Looking at the fox lady closely, Kagome wondered what Shesshomaru had meant. Had he meant that his mother wouldn't want her to blow her nose on it, or did he mean that his mother had been a "sufferer" too? Kagome listened to him for once without crying or angrily interjecting. She listened, because she didn't know what else to do._

"_You know that Inuyasha and I did not share a mother. His was a human—more loved. Mine was a great Lady, like The Lady Kagome." There was something hurried about all he said, and just after he finished saying that he reached above Kagome's head, pushing the lid off the well._

"_Inuyasha is coming."_

_In the distance, Kagome could recognize the fast swishing of the forest, the sound of a hundred insects leaping out of the tall grass. Inuyasha was running._

_Since she did not have time to evaluate her choices, she jumped into the well. As she was falling she could hear the lid slam shut and see the light dissapear that once surrounded her._

_At the bottom, she looked up for signs of Shesshomaru or Inuyasha. But instead there stood the shrine roof and its painted red frames._

_Clutching the embordiery in her hands protectively and stiffly, she climbed the ladder up the well._

_When her feet touched the dirt floor, she sniffed._

_She might have thought these things if she had been well:_

_How could she leave Inuyasha to fight Shesshomaru?_

_How could she let Sheshhomaru put such a spell over her?_

_And how had he known about the well, about Kikyou, about Inuyasha...?_

_But Kagome was not well. All she could think about was Inuyasha sparrowing into Kikyou._

_She broke into fresh sobs._

_A/n: Please R&R. You are my LIFEBLOOD! Seriously. :)_


	2. lion girl

a/n: I don't own anything dealing with Inuyasha. Oh, and in the next chapter Souta makes a token appearance.

Mrs. Higarashi sat on the end of Kagome's bed and was, for once, rigid as her daughter spoke of Inuyasha.

The crying girl did not mention Shesshomaru or the hanker chief she had hidden in her desk. She only said "kyo-ku," and broke into fresh sobs of anguish.

There was a darkness lying underneath Mama's words when she finally spoke. "You will not go back until he has spoken with me. He might think it beneath his pride to speak about such things to me, but touching another woman is beneath all pride. Listen, Kagome—don't go back until he's spoken with me."

"Mama—don't. I'm not ever going back!" the temper of Kagome appeared in the scream behind her words.

"Are you telling me you'll never go back when the Shikon no Tama is still in shards—when Miroku and Sango still need you? And what about your friends—don't lie and say you won't go back to help them fight Noroku."

"It's Naraku!" Kagome shouted angrily, becoming more and more disrespectful to Mama.

"Well, don't you lie to me. You'll be back to the Edo Era. But not until I talk with Inuyasha." Resolutely, Mama smacked her palm against the bed spread. It was rare to see the delicate woman so angry.

A beat passed in which nothing was said. Kagome simply cried and Mama watched her rigidly, still careful not to say too much to her daughter (nothing her daughter wouldn't understand).

The cries paused. "What will you say to him?" It was a fuming question.

Smoothing out the folds in her skirt, Mama said more calmly, "I will say what a mother must to a man that has broken her daughter's heart and deserves never to be inside her heart again."

There was a moment where Kagome's lips fought each other. But then, they crumbled into a roar. Kagome had always reminded her mother of a lion, roaring as she cried, powerful-sounding and raging at anything conspiring against her, with her fists clenched tightly some times like talon-endowed claws fighting her sadness.

Loosing her caution, Mama became mama and held Kagome in a loose hug. "He's broken such a dear heart. An undeserving heart. Don't go back until he talks with me. Don't let him break that young heart of yours anymore."

The promise in Mama Higarashi's words didn't soothe Kagome. The roaring continued.

Please R&R. You're my muses, you know. I don't feel so crazy writing this stuff if I get reviews or constructive criticisms. 3 you!


End file.
